


The London Trip

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ looked up and stared at the face of the leader of the free world. If it were possible to wiggle her nose and disappear, she would have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The London Trip

The ringing cell phone roused CJ from her slumber. The clock by her head said 5:42 and she cursed to herself that someone would call her at this hour. Of course it was only 5:42 in London…in DC it was 12:42 and that meant there was still plenty of time for all hell to break loose. She stole a glance at Donna, her bunkmate for the trip. She was sound asleep with earplugs and a facemask; Josh had been running her ragged for the past three days.

Coming out of the haze of a halfway decent sleep, CJ recognized the ring tone…Walking on Sunshine. She rushed to pick up the phone before it went to voice mail. Nearly everything on the nightstand went crashing to the floor but CJ did not care. Neither did Donna; she didn’t hear a thing.

"Hi." She tried her best sexy voice but she was still sleepy and a bit disoriented.

"Hey. I had already dialed when I remembered the major time difference." Leo said. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes. Nevertheless, my bunkmate still sleeps. Imagine me trying to explain that to Donna. How are things at home?"

"A bit calmer than I expected. I’m catching a ten a.m. flight from National to Heathrow…straight ride."

"I am going to say that I can't wait to see you."

One month had passed since Leo buzzed CJ’s apartment and they practiced their surefire cure for insomnia. Over the next 30 days, they spent almost every night together. There were strawberries and cream, movies, chess; CJ even wiped the floor with him in a heated game of strip Trivial Pursuit. They went to the movies a couple of times and Leo spent a stormy Sunday afternoon explaining the finer points of Michigan football. Still, neither of them put any title on their relationship.

CJ was not even sure if it was a relationship. If someone put a gun to her head and told her to explain what was happening with Leo all she could say before they pulled the trigger was that she and Leo had fantastic sex, stimulating conversation, and she had constant butterflies in her stomach.

"I am glad to hear it." Leo replied. "I reached for you last night. You’ve got my pillows smelling like Eternity."

CJ smiled.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing Leo?"

"Last night it was a good thing. How is London?"

"This is not exactly the trip I have been dreaming of since I was a teenager. It’s a lot of handshaking, glad-handing, and press briefings. We have time to ourselves today so Donna and I are dumping the spin boys and doing some sightseeing."

"Maybe I can take you to a few of my favorite spots when I get there." Leo said.

CJ smiled at the thought of them actually being in public together…it was next to impossible at home. She doubted they would really have time to see each other in anything other than their capacities as Chief of Staff and Press Secretary.

"Shouldn’t you get some sleep Leo? Are you home?"

"I’m at the hotel." He said. He never called his suite at the Watergate home. "I also seem to be suffering from insomnia."

CJ laughed. She had a melodic song of a laugh that Leo was beginning to fall in love with. He tried to will himself not to do that. He knew that CJ would make him happy but he also knew that good old Leo McGarry would find a way to screw it up. At this point, he would rather put a bullet in his skull than break her heart.

"Shall I talk dirty to you?" CJ asked.

She was laughing again.

"Your laugh is so beautiful." He replied, unable to stop himself. Leo silently damned himself.

"Thanks. Come on, do you want me to help with the insomnia?"

"Yeah, but if you do something like that I will never get to sleep. I think you better get to sleep; I know you have an early wake-up call."

"I do, but I want to talk to you Leo."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that. Really, I’ll be with you tomorrow."

"OK goodnight."

"Goodnight Claudia Jean."

***

CJ did her noon briefing and then hopped a cab back to the hotel. She unlocked the door to her room, dropping her junk all over the bed. Donna wasn’t there but she found a note on the bathroom mirror saying that she’d be back around one. In the shower, CJ smiled thinking how Leo would be on a plane to her in three hours. Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Claudia Jean. He was not coming for you; he was coming to do his job. Seriously, this was a diplomacy trip…a vacation. Not that they would go to the Tower of London or Big Ben and hold hands like lovers. Technically, they were not even lovers. OK, maybe they were lovers.

"CJ, are you here?"

CJ came out of her thoughts when she heard Donna’s voice.

"In the shower Donna; I’ll be right out."

"OK. I finally beat Josh off. Do you believe he actually thought he would come with us?"

CJ groaned.

"You told him no right?" CJ asked.

"I think my exact words were hell no. We’ve been very patient with those guys this past couple of days. I couldn’t take it for another moment."

"Do they have plans for the rest of the afternoon?" CJ asked coming out of the bathroom in a robe.

Donna stood in front of her suitcase wearing mismatched underwear. It didn’t bother CJ one bit; they were usually bunkmates on the campaign trail. Buses, hotels, motels, even a few ski lodges. They always laughed at Josh for dragging Donna all over the country with them, but truth be told Josh would have no idea what day it was or what his job was if Donna was not around. CJ smiled, thinking of the look on Leo’s face of he were to walk in on this scene…two half-dressed women.

"Do we have a plan?" Donna asked, slipping into a pair of faded jeans.

"No. I want to make sure that we get to the Tower of London and Anne Boleyn’s grave."

CJ had been fascinated with Henry VIII’s second wife ever since she was a teenager and found out that Queen Anne had been tall. She was not as tall as CJ of course, just tall for women in the 1500s.

"OK." Donna said. "I want to see Kensington Palace. I’ll take my palm pilot."

CJ put on a ribbed v-neck shirt and a pair of jeans. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"Come on Donna, let’s run before they find a reason to keep us here."

In the lobby, they ran into Sam.

"What’s up there Spanky?" CJ asked.

"Say it a little louder CJ, I don’t think the whole of London heard you." Sam replied. "Where are you off to?"

"A girls afternoon out." Donna said. "Spin boy free."

"Yes, and we love you too. Josh and I are going to lunch if he ever gets down here. I have no idea where Toby is spending the afternoon."

"Where is the President?" CJ asked.

"Spending the day with the Prime Minister and seeing the Queen."

"Charlie must be excited." Donna said.

"I’m sure he is ecstatic." Josh said putting his arm around Donna.

She shrugged out of it and pretended to punch his face. He pretended to go down. Jesus, CJ thought, these two should just get married already. She felt a twinge of jealousy, wishing she and Leo could be affectionate in public.

"Last chance ladies, to hang with the coolest Americans in London." Josh said.

"Charlie is with the President." Donna replied.

"Yeah, and Leo won't be until later tonight." CJ added.

Donna nodded. Josh clutched his chest.

"Ouch ladies, you cut me deep."

They smiled, walking out of the hotel. CJ and Donna walked to the tube station: first stop Piccadilly Circus.

"You going to tell me what’s going on?"

They were walking around Piccadilly Circus a half hour later, enjoying the gray but warm day. CJ looked at her.

"I’m sorry?" she asked.

"You know that I would never pry in your personal business CJ…"

"But?"

"Well, I have noticed over the past couple of weeks, and you can tell me to mind my business if you want, but I’ve noticed something happening with you and Leo."

CJ looked at her, her blue eyes nearly coming out of her head.

"How do you do that Donna?" she asked. "How do you notice everything?"

Donna shrugged; it was a blessing and a curse.

"So I’m right?" Donna asked.

"Sort of. Dating is too strong a word since we can't exactly romp around in public. OK, I have no clue what’s going on between us. We talk, we laugh, and we have mind blowing sex."

Donna laughed.

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Yes, and it feels good to tell someone. I will not insult you by telling you how no one can ever find out about this."

Donna crossed her heart.

"Josh already suspects he may be seeing someone." Donna said. "He has no idea who though."

"How does Josh suspect?"

"Leo has changed over the past three weeks. Nothing too obvious, just enough for the people who know him best to notice."

"I think it is damn near impossible to know Leo McGarry." CJ said. "I sleep with him and I have no clue what he's thinking."

Donna nodded.

"Well, he’ll be here tonight and I’m sure you’ll spend some time together."

CJ really hoped that they would spend time together. It both enthralled and frightened her that the last three days without him had been difficult. Being attached was not in the plan…none of this was in the plan.

***

"Leo just checked in." Toby said, joining the senior staff and Charlie at a table in the hotel bar.

Donna stole a look at CJ, but her facial expression had not changed at all. You had to look deep in her eyes to see the glint of happiness. Toby waved the server over, ordering bourbon on the rocks. No one really had much to say. Today was a free day…they burned themselves out on the sights of London. Tomorrow there would be a state dinner and Friday morning there were meetings. Air Force One would leave London Friday at 7pm London time. Barring international crisis, the senior staff would have the weekend off.

CJ finished her beer and debated about ordering another. She didn’t want to seem anxious to go.

"I think I’m going to call it a night." Charlie said.

"Yeah, me too." CJ said, standing up.

"I’ll walk you to your room CJ."

Wasn’t he a gentleman? CJ nodded.

"I’ll see you later." Donna said.

"OK. Goodnight guys."

They all waved and went back to looking at their drinks and each other. Charlie and CJ rode up on the elevator.

"Going to see Leo?" he asked.

CJ looked at him. Wait a minute; was it obvious to everyone? If Josh suspected it must be. Did the President know?

"Charlie…"

"He is Suite 1409, I wasn’t sure if you knew. C’mon CJ, I’m with the President everyday and so is Leo. The President doesn’t know, or at least he hasn’t said anything to Leo in front of me."

"I have no idea what is happening with us so forgive me if I don’t want to talk about it." CJ said.

"It’s OK. I just wanted you to know that I have your back if you need it."

"Thanks."

They got off the elevator and walked to Leo’s door. The President was across the hall…three Secret Service agents were outside his door. Charlie was next to him.

"I feel really uncomfortable with them around." CJ whispered.

"You get used to them. Goodnight CJ."

"Goodnight."

Charlie walked to his room and CJ knocked lightly on the door. He probably had jetlag; she figured she would only knock once more before giving up. She went to touch the door again and a hand yanked her in. Leo’s mouth was warm on hers…it made her weak in the knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was afraid that jetlag put you down." She said.

"Not yet. I was hoping you’d come."

CJ felt the heat burning her cheeks as he kissed her again.

"Bedtime Claudia Jean."

They walked hand and hand to the bedroom. Leo undressed her completely and then took off his pajama pants.

"Five days since we were last in bed together and all you want to do is sleep." CJ muttered.

She smiled when he rested his head on her breast. His hand drew around her belly button.

"We’ll get up early in the morning." He replied. "I will make it worth it."

"It’s always worth it Leo."

He kissed her neck.

"Don’t start McGarry." She said.

He was smiling as he turned her body slightly and ran his hands down her back.

"I love your skin; its perfect." He whispered. "How do you do that?"

"I have no idea." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Leo, I want to talk to you."

"Can it wait baby? I don’t want to be crude but…I missed you."

Oh God, did he just call her baby? That really turned her on. She caressed his neck.

"OK, OK." CJ muttered against his mouth. It could wait; being in his arms was heavenly.

***

CJ opened her eyes the next morning at seven thirty. It was early yet, she could shower there and be back down in her room before the President left his room. She stretched like a lazy cat and then noticed Leo wasn’t in bed. Oh lord, she smelled coffee. After him twisting her like a pretzel twice last night coffee was just what she needed.

CJ climbed out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her. She walked around the bed, tripped over one of the shoes Leo probably kicked off in haste last night, and went down like a ton of bricks. She scowled.

"Leo! Your damn shoe almost killed me! What the fu…"

CJ looked up and stared at the face of the leader of the free world. If it were possible to wiggle her nose and disappear, she would have. Instead, she pulled her sheet tighter around her; it was starting to fall away.

"Good morning Claudia Jean." He couldn’t help but wear an amused look on his face.

"Mr. President!" CJ exclaimed. "Forgive me for not standing Sir."

He waved away the comment.

"Are you injured?" he asked.

"Only my pride sir. If you wouldn’t mind…"

"Of course." He closed the door and she could hear the two men talking in hushed tones.

CJ pulled herself off the floor and let the sheet drop. She found Leo’s boxers and undershirt in the chair so she dressed in those. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the living area.

"I definitely need a cup of coffee now." She said as if seeing her there was normal.

The two men were silent as she poured her coffee, added sugar and cream, and sipped it. She loved Leo’s coffee. The President stood and so did Leo.

"We’ll talk later Leo. I shouldn’t have disturbed you this early."

"No sir, its fine. Thank you Mr. President."

Jed Bartlet walked to the door.

"Thank you Mr. President." CJ said.

He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"You could have left me a note or something you idiot…I could’ve been in my birthday suit."

"I thought you would sleep through it." He reasoned.

"You stopped holding me so I woke up. Then I smelled coffee."

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Leo asked.

He walked over to the couch and CJ followed. Leo lit a Marlboro Light; they sat in silence for a while. Coffee and cigarettes…it took her back to Berkeley.

"Is that little moment going to have lasting repercussions?" CJ asked.

Leo looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Leo, we have been having a sexual affair for a month. If I know the President like I think I do, he probably wants to know where this is going. He would not be the only one."

"We don’t have to talk about that now."

"Yes we do. I don’t want to wake up in six months still dancing this dance."

Leo took a deep drag of the cigarette.

"If that is the last cigarette of a condemned man then you better give me a drag." CJ said.

Leo passed it and she actually managed to inhale. She took another puff and gave it back.

"I can't do this CJ." He said.

"Do what?"

"I don't want to have you believe that something can really come of this. I don't want to have myself believe it."

"Oh, so you’ve just been what, for the past thirty days? Fucking me? Was it good?"

"CJ, don’t…"

"Don’t what? No matter what Leo you never have to be afraid to be honest with me."

"I don’t know where this can go." He said. "To be fair I have run every scenario in my head and they all end with my hurting you."

"How?" CJ asked.

"Leo McGarry will find a way." His tone was bitter as he put out one cigarette and lit another.

CJ put her hand on his knee and he looked at her. His hazel eyes said it all…he did not want to let her go.

"Let my heart be my concern." She said.

"I can't do that. I think it would be in everyone’s best interest to end this before we both get caught up."

Before? She couldn’t speak for him but she was already there.

"What was last night?" CJ asked. "Your swan song?"

"It was me refusing to listen to the rational part of my brain."

"You don’t care about me." She said it as a statement.

"Of course I care about you, which is why I’m doing this. I'm going to hurt you CJ; I hurt everyone. I don’t know what I would do if I hurt you. At least now we can be friends or something."

She nodded, though she felt as if she might throw up. She stood.

"I'm going back to my room." She said.

"Are you going to change?" he asked. He looked at her, unsuccessfully shaking the image of him tearing his underwear off her from his mind.

"No. I really just want to go. Just bag my stuff and give it to Charlie…he’ll know what to do with it. Come here and hug me."

Leo enveloped her in his arms; holding on to her for dear life. Pulling back CJ fought the tears. No way was she crying in front of Leo.

"We’re OK?" he asked.

"No." she replied getting out of the room as fast as her feet could take her.

***

CJ was in no mood to party that night. She was in luck…state dinners were stiff and boring. The best part was the abundance of both attractive men with British accents and champagne. CJ and Donna, who she told all about being dumped, decided to be belles of the ball. CJ looked fantastic in a black Calvin Klein dress with very little back and a black shawl. She wore the heels and didn’t give a damn that she towered over men.

Most of the evening she was chatted up by Phillip Cosgrove, who worked in the Prime Minister’s press office. He was a graduate of Eton and Trinity College; he called her Claudia. They danced for a few dances, the orchestra was fantastic, but CJ soon found herself in the arms of the President of the United States.

"CJ, you look lovely this evening." He said.

"Thank you sir. I need to apologize for what happened this morning…I thought Leo and I were alone."

"I was about to say the same thing." The President said. "How long has this been going on?"

His tone was neutral but CJ knew he really wanted the information. Leo was his oldest and dearest friend.

"A month sir. Leo ended it this morning…"

"Oh God, I hope I…"

"Forgive me for interrupting sir but it was not because of your discovery. There were other things to consider."

"It wouldn’t have been easy CJ, especially after the kids found out." He was referring to Josh, Sam, and Toby. "Still, even as a married man I know that you are a woman worth walking through the bowels of hell for."

"Thank you Mr. President. Apparently Leo has been through the bowels of hell on more than one occasion and he can't take the journey again…not even for me."

The song ended and they clapped. CJ took champagne from a passing waiter and went back into the thick of the party. She had to find Donna; there were more single men to be wooed.

"Are you drunk?"

CJ stood out on the veranda looking at the night sky when she heard his voice behind her. She didn’t look at him, she just pulled her shawl tighter around her.

"Mostly. That’s why I'm out here getting some air. What’s your excuse?"

"It was the only time I could get you alone all night."

She finally turned to look at him…dashing in his tuxedo. A smile spread across her face and CJ was powerless to stop it.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I need to tell you that I was wrong this morning. I knew I was wrong even as I said it but I don’t…I don’t know how to not mess this up."

"I won't let you." CJ replied. "If we’re not going to make it fine, but I don't want us to just give up without a fight."

"Am I worth…?"

"Yea." She replied, cutting him off. "Don’t you think I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about this? You’ve awakened things in me Leo, things I’d forgotten I had."

"Ditto."

Leo came and put his arms around her.

"Leo, everyone in there can see us." She whispered as he pulled her close. "Some of those people have cameras."

"I don’t give a damn." He said.

"Leo…" she was losing her resolve.

He went to kiss her but CJ looked away.

"I’ll come to your suite tonight." She said.

Leo sighed; he wanted her now but she was right. He had to get control of himself.

"OK. Let me escort you back to the party. Let me show all those Brits that you're taken."

CJ smiled, slipping her arm in his.

***

"This is more like it." CJ said.

The sun was barely over the London fog and CJ was in Leo’s arms. He pulled her close and kissed her face.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Waking up in your arms." She said.

"Its 5:15 CJ, I don’t want to wake up."

"OK."

She cuddled in his arms, running her hands down his chest. Something was happening inside of him and he couldn’t do anything about it. Without a word, he pulled CJ on top of him. Her kisses were silenced by his laughter.

"What happened to its 5:15?" She murmured against his mouth.

"I have no control when I’m with you. We’re going to have to work on that before we get back to the West Wing."

Leo repositioned his body for easier access to her.

"I don’t want to be on top." CJ said.

"OK, what do you want Claudia Jean? Dealers choice."

"Lets spoon."

"I cannot believe we are having a conversation about this." He grumbled as she fell back on the bed.

In all honesty, Leo loved every minute of it. He pulled CJ to him, lifting her thigh. They made love slow and Leo sunk his teeth into CJ’s shoulder when he climaxed.

"Ow, Leo! Vampire very much."

He kissed her wound.

"Did you break skin?" she asked.

"No, you’ll be OK. I’m sorry baby." He kissed it again.

"I love that." She said.

"What?"

"That you call me baby. I’m usually just plain old CJ."

"You are much more than plain old CJ." Leo replied, kissing her again.

"Are you really willing to give this a try Leo? I don’t want to walk down the steps of Air Force One and have you rescind. We need to make a decision."

"The decision is made. We’re doing this."

"We’re doing this in DC? In the White House? As the Chief of Staff and the Press Secretary?"

"Yes." His reply was firm.

"That means telling the spin boys, including Toby. That means that the press will eventually know…if it gets that far."

"Are you trying to scare me off?" Leo asked.

"Of course not." She turned to look at him. "I am just thinking about something the President said last night."

Leo groaned, rolling his eyes.

"What did he say to you CJ?"

"That a woman like me was worth walking through the bowels of hell for."

Leo smiled, caressing her face.

"He is absolutely right."

"I replied that you had been there a couple of times and maybe you didn’t want to make that journey again. We both have to realize that we are not the only people involved in this relationship. I hate it but its true."

It was the first time she had used the word relationship but she got no objection from Leo.

"Are you always the voice of reason at 6am?" he asked.

CJ laughed.

"Nope. I just wanted to get that all out before I said to hell with it."

"There’s my Claudia Jean. To hell with all of it. This past month we have proven that we can keep our personal and professional relationships separate. I think it will only get easier."

CJ was not sure. Telling the spin boys was a 50-50 at best…she knew she could count on Sam. When the press got wind, if it got that far, it was going to be another Washington free for all. Was she ready to have her personal splashed all over the Post? Was he?

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I’m fine now…this is exactly what I want Leo."

"I am going to give you everything you want Claudia Jean. I promise you."

That she wanted him both amazed and frightened Leo. CJ wasn’t going to run when the going got tough; he knew that about her. She would not shrink away in shame when he pulled all of the demons out of his closet. She would hold him, soothe him, and eventually love him. Maybe she already loved him. It was early but they really had spent so much time together. The life stories were compared, the laughs were had…Leo already began to tell her some of the troubles that had plagued him. He knew that she loved James Patterson novels; she knew that he liked to have his back rubbed when he couldn’t fall asleep. He knew that she was a fascinating, strong woman and he knew that he was already in love with her.

***


End file.
